Angels Fall
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The drive had been to only clear his mind... where he ends up after is strange to him because the names and faces changed. But as always, Trevor causes chaos in some way or another.
1. Chapter 1

"I know we're both exhausted but it's not that far of a drive to the bar." 25 year old Amanda Cena says as she and 34 year old Finn Balor walk outside into the bitter October night, intent on leaving Full Sail University after the _NXT: TakeOver: Respect_ pay per view.

"Oh, alright. It's only cause I like seeing you smile again, lass." Finn says, his fingers brushing against Amanda's left side like he usually did. Amanda had a reason to smile… a month earlier, she had been cleared to go off her anti seizure medicine after the latest tests showed that there was minimal chances of recurrences and there was no adult onset Epilepsy like the neurologist initially thought.

Amanda was also excited because it was finally autumn, her favorite season out of the year and she could finally drink Pumpkin flavored beer again. Although Amanda was born in early summer, it held too many bittersweet memories for her and the Florida heat made it unbearable at times.

"Oh, damn. Forgot my ID. Can't go drinking without that." Finn says before him and Amanda hugged and Finn ran back towards the arena.

Amanda turned and headed towards Sami's rental car when Finn turned back and noticed it… and ran towards her, throwing herself and him out of the way of the seemingly haywire rusted red truck, the only thing stopping it was a utility post.

"You okay?" Finn asks, helping Amanda back up to her feet.

"Yeah… what about the driver of that truck?" Amanda says, asking the last part and trying to walk towards the truck but Finn stopped her.

Scrambling out of the truck, Trevor fell to his hands and knees before standing up and limping towards the two.

"Yeah, thanks for the help… really appreciated it!" Trevor spat sarcastically as he rubbed his bruising back.

"Hey, you didn't stop your damn truck, you lunatic! You almost ran her over!" Finn says angrily, himself protectively in front of Amanda.

"My fucking brakes gave out, I couldn't control that! As for your little lady friend, she could wear less revealing clothes!" Trevor shouts, pointing to Amanda's outfit, which was a white sleeveless romper that had lace detailing in the chest and shorts areas and tied at the neck, black sandals that were slightly raised in height and had fake diamonds, grey and black stones on them, her slightly oversized Balor Club hoodie zipped halfway over the romper. "And where the fuck am I?! This isn't San Andreas!" He shouts.

"You're in Orlando, Florida, we don't know where San Andreas is! As for why I'm dressed this way, it's because we had a show tonight and we play characters on Tv. What, people can't dress up and play characters on Tv?" Amanda says, having heard things like this throughout her wrestling career no matter what role she played.

"That's your excuse for dressing like a whore?! You're what, sixteen, you should dress more appropriately!" Trevor yells.

"Twenty-five, you lunatic. And like I said, people can dress up and play different characters on Tv!" Amanda says, Trevor pulling his AP Pistol out on the two.

"You two are gonna tell me how to-" Trevor shouts, jumping back after Finn had kicked the gun out of his hand and sent it flying into Orlando traffic before letting all hell out on Trevor.

Finn stopped when Amanda managed to restrain him, Trevor bruised and battered.

"You okay, Mandy?!" Finn asks, the two hugging tightly.

"Yeah… can't say the same about him though." Amanda says, both leaving.

Regaining consciousness after a while, Trevor looked around as he pulled himself up.

Here he was in an unfamiliar place, he had been driving around to clear his mind after an argument with Carly… he couldn't remember what the argument was about though but it had ended with her telling him off and shouting that if he couldn't get his insanity under control that he could just drop off the face of the earth and she and everyone else who's insanity Trevor had driven mad wouldn't give a single fuck.

The last thing he had remember before losing control of his truck was a blinding portal that had ripped open on the Great Ocean Highway.

Now he just had to figure out a way to get back home and mend things with his heavily estranged family… or try to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile, Mount Zonah…**

"I don't know… and honestly, I don't care where that son of a bitch has fucked off to." Carly says… which resulted in a hard slap across her face from K8lynn, Johnny running over and pulling Carly behind him.

"K8lynn-" Johnny says.

"Where the fuck is he?!" K8lynn demands, Carly stepping out from behind Johnny and all of her repressed anger exploding.

"Oh, _forgive_ us if Trevor's whereabouts are low on our list of priorities after he kept Immy chained up in her house for a day and a half! Immy's your friend too and yet, you side with your lunatic fuckbuddy!" Carly says, a mix of sarcasm and anger after K8lynn had shown up and asked where Trevor was.

"I understand you're frightened after finding her chained up and smacked around a bit-" K8lynn starts to say.

"Smacked around a bit?! Her right arm is broken in five places! Her arms are child size, K8lynn! Add severe dehydration and starvation onto that! All I had said two days ago after he found out about Sam and Sammy becoming closer was that he couldn't do a damn thing about it, it's their life… so he left without another word. And then we find out that he went batshit and tortured Immy! She's never done anything to him so you know what I did when he just casually walked through those doors?! I told him exactly how I feel and what he can do after what happened!" Carly shouts, her voice breaking halfway through and her violet eyes bloodshot from a severe lack of sleep. "Why are you asking where he is when she almost died because of him? Why?" She asks as she tried to stop the tears.

"Because I figured he needed to know." K8lynn says, carefully handing the paper in her hands to Carly, who closed her eyes to try to calm her nerves.

"Look at her… look at our best friend. Do you honestly think you and your baby will be safe around him? Immy sure as hell isn't, none of us are." Carly says after opening her eyes, folding the paper and handing it back to K8lynn… who saw bruising on Carly's left shoulder.

"You really should get that checked." K8lynn says.

"Johnny put it back in its socket, just like he's done countless times whenever he or one of the guys dislocated their shoulders… it's nothing we're not used to." Carly says, K8lynn knowing that the instinct to build the wall back up was there, which happened after all her emotions built and blew up. "And you didn't need me yelling at you, I'm sorry." She says, K8lynn seeing the red mark and pulling Carly into her arms.

Opening her eyes, Immy focused her attention at the news report Franklin was absentmindedly watching.

"Is that… Full Sail University?" Immy asks, Franklin jumping out of his skin when he heard her voice before turning around and pulling her into his arms, the two hugging. "How long have I been out?" She asks.

"Too damn long, Immy… too damn long." Franklin says, the two kissing.

 **Orlando, Florida…**

"You really should get that arm checked out." Finn says as he noticed once again that Amanda was rubbing her right shoulder on the drive home.

"Just an old injury that kind of drives me nuts when the temperature starts to drop or when it's storming." Amanda says, Finn knowing that while what she said was true, she had also smacked her right shoulder hard against the concrete when he pulled her out of the way of Trevor's truck.

Her shakiness was also worrying him and he knew why… both had seen bloodstains on Trevor's shirt.

"That blood isn't his… someone's either severely injured, dying somewhere or dead…" Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing her left shoulder to comfort her even though he was the one driving.

And because of it, things nearly turned fatal.

Amanda's sharp, startled scream forced him to slam on the brakes as someone had ran right out into traffic and slammed their hands onto the hood of the Altima. Unbuckling themselves and getting out, the two walked over.

"Are you okay?!" Amanda asks.

"Y… yeah, I'm fine…" The girl, no older than 20 says, stumbling back slightly and trying to carry on the direction she was going, clearly disoriented and going out of her mind about something.

"You don't look okay… did you hit your head?" Amanda says, trying to check the girl for injuries but the girl shoved her away angrily, Amanda's lower back slamming against the driver's door and Finn helping her up.

"Stay back!" The girl yelled.

"Kid, we're just trying to help you." Finn says.

"Trying to help?! You nearly hit me after taking your eyes off the road and onto her!" The girl yells.

"Hey, just… just calm down, okay? No one's gonna hurt you." Amanda says as she approached the girl, having dealt with this in the past but it still unnerved her whenever someone just started going off. "What's your name? Do you have any family we can call?" She asks.

"Heather. And… just don't." The girl says.

"There's gotta be someone, you can't just run around in poorly lit areas." Amanda says, Heather narrowing her eyes at the slightly shorter woman.

"Yeah, there is someone but just _don't_!" Heather says irritably.

"Heather, this isn't…" Amanda says, Heather noticing the scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand.

"Safe?! What gives you any right to make that call after you harmed yourself?!" Heather snapped at her, pointing to the scar.

"That was a long time ago, I was traumatized like you are… there are times people need help, we can't always handle things by ourselves." Amanda says, Heather laughing humorlessly for a few seconds.

"Like you'd even know." Heather says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I would. It's not as bad as whatever happened to you but I lost three people that I loved like my family and one of them was a seven year old boy! Out of all the people I've lost, little Daniel's death still hurts eight years later!" Amanda says angrily, Finn trying to calm her down.

"Outcasted." Heather says, her eyes uncomfortably closed. "My parents just gave up on me because I'm apparently too much of a job to look after… then when I questioned them about it, they locked me out of the house and someone in there called out and paid the local gangsters to beat me to a pulp." She says.

"It's never right when a parent gives up on a child and then has them beaten within an inch of their life… or when one of the normally calmest of people has a blackout from too many head injuries and the next thing he knows, his wife and child are gone and the blood is on his hands." Amanda says, Heather tilting her head to the side after opening her eyes.

"Look, there's no need to rip open old wounds. And you both shouldn't do that to yourselves." Finn says.

"Huh… violent." Heather says with the tiniest of chuckles.

"It wasn't who he was… it was his brain giving up and causing him to lose himself." Amanda says, turning away and blinking off the tears before looking at Heather. "I was just 17 when it happened… and I really hope one day, I can think about it without it hurting… but I know that the wound won't heal entirely." She says.

"For normal people, it just hurts a little less over time." Heather says bitterly before disappearing into the night, Finn helping Amanda back into the car and Amanda cringing slightly when her back brushed against the leather, Finn getting into the driver's side after closing the passenger door.

With the driver's door closed, both buckled up… and Finn saw tears silently trailing down Amanda's face, reached over and brushed them away.

"You woke up that day and everything fell apart." Finn says, Amanda looking at him.

"I still miss them… and I wasn't intending on going off but when she said that I didn't even know, I couldn't keep it in anymore." Amanda says, feeling Finn's arms wrap around her slender shoulders and leaning against him.

"That fucking asshole! When I find him and that little bitch, I'm gonna rip their throats and hearts out!" Trevor growled as he walked with a slight limp and crashed right into Heather. "Why don't you watch where you're fucking going?!" He yells at her after they stand up, Heather's response being to slam her fist into his already broken nose.

"Why don't _you_ watch where you're going, fuckwad?!" Heather shouted as Trevor blinked off the disorientation.

"For fuck's sake, I just got my ass kicked by some crazy fucker!" Trevor growls.

"5'11", pale skintone, short dark hair, blue eyes?" Heather asks.

"That about describes him." Trevor says, Heather thinking carefully before the two left together.

 **A few hours later...**

"I'll handle this." Sami says to the bartender before grabbing the water bottles nearby and opening them, Trevor and Heather screaming as they were snapped out of their drunken passed out states. "Wake up! It's a half hour past closing time!" He says.

"Allez-vous en!" Trevor shouts.

"I'm not the one who passed out after 20 shots of tequila, mister. So I'm not the one who should go away." Sami says, Trevor looking at him.

"You speak my native language?" Trevor asks.

"It's my native language too. And I have a friend who only speaks it when she's incredibly drunk or angry. Now go on, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here." Sami says before leaving himself.

Reaching Finn's apartment, he walked in to check on Finn and Amanda and found them watching _Star Wars: Revenge Of The Sith_ with Amanda's head resting on Finn's right shoulder with his arm sleepily around her, both dressed in pajamas and both sets of eyes half open.

"Rough night or is this alone time?" Sami asks after closing the door, Finn letting a sleepy chuckle out.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Finn says as Amanda rubbed her tired, makeupless face to try to stay awake a bit longer. "It's alright, we can watch the rest tomorrow." He says, hitting the pause button on the DvD remote and then the stop button.

Amanda's eyes were barely open as Finn picked her up into his arms and stood up, taking her upstairs.

"Goodnight, Sami." Amanda mumbles.

"Sleep tight, kiddo." Sami says, taking the disc out of the DvD player and putting it back in its case.

Sami couldn't help but think about the incident at the bar… and he knew something had happened before that.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning…**

The dull ache in her bruised lower back made Amanda open her eyes halfway… and as she started waking up more, she realised she was in Finn's bed as he sat down.

"Morning, lass. How you feeling?" Finn says as he lightly brushed Amanda's hair back.

"My back still hurts…" Amanda says, her legs feeling like they were weighed down by bricks as she let Finn help her up before grabbing a ponytail holder and pulling her long hair into a ponytail.

"I called Hunter, told him what happened but didn't tell him their names… he said you should rest up until you're better." Finn says, Amanda opening her mouth to protest but Finn gently rubbed her left shoulder. "I know you're not used to being off the road but you're hurt, you need time to heal. And we were threatened at gunpoint last night." He says.

Amanda knew he was right… but something was telling her to get out of Orlando along with the others.

"Where does your mind go when you stare off like that?" Finn asks, inadvertently making Amanda jump but calming her when he rested his right hand on her left upper thigh.

"Sometimes… it's to an old memory… others, it's usually me thinking of something crazy. I think that one of them might show up here." Amanda says.

Before Finn could respond, both heard a loud knock at the door. Amanda readjusted her pajamas and wandered downstairs, looking through the peephole as Finn walked downstairs and she turned to him, whispering to him about who was outside.

Wordlessly, Finn grabbed Amanda by her wrist as his mind started up a plan.

Trevor growled and stormed off, about to ram the truck into the door… only to hear some noises in the apartment and run to the kitchen window, seeing a half naked Amanda with her back to him as she was sat on the kitchen countertop and her and Finn kissing as they held each other and her legs were wrapped around his waist after she yanked his shirt off as _Hey Joe_ by Jimi Hendrix played from the small radio.

Trevor ran around and kicked the door open, charging in and Amanda and Finn looking at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"This is exactly the kind of behavior that sent my niece into the arms of a man twice her age! And turned my 15 year old daughter into an out of control bitch!" Trevor yells.

"Do you mind? We were just enjoying our morning like adults." Amanda says, her tousled curls out of its ponytail as Finn's hands rubbed up and down her upper legs and hips.

"Oh, acting like a dom and sub like your 'on Tv only' characters?! You're a piss poor example of what a couple should be in today's society!" Trevor yells.

"Why, because we're being normal? Look, it's not our fault that you can't form a normal relationship with someone before your insanity chases them off to someone more stable." Finn says.

"You want insanity, huh?!" Trevor yells, pulling his AP Pistol out but Amanda reacted faster, untangled herself from Finn and pulled her Beretta 71 from her shorts waistband, shooting the AP Pistol out of Trevor's hands and rendering it useless. "You bitch!" He yells, the palm of his left hand burning from the barrage of three bullets.

"Add that to the list of whatever pissy insults you call people who stand up to you." Amanda says, shooting again and Trevor screaming as a bullet slammed into his right shoulder and knocked him down. "Now you ain't the type to see sanity as a valuable asset, how about going and getting fucked instead?!" She says, aiming the gun below his waist.

Trevor pulled himself up and left, slamming the door and Amanda and Finn looked at each other.

"Hunter got you that gun, didn't he?" Finn asks.

"As a birthday present when I turned 22… hell of a year that was." Amanda says, switching the safety back on and putting it in her shorts before Finn helped her off of the countertop.

"I have to admit, that was a hell of a way to rile that lunatic up… acting like we were going at it." Finn says as Amanda pulled her black cami back on.

"Eh, he's batshit crazy… sort of like Dario on _Lucha Underground_. But like Dario, I have a feeling we'll see that maniac again." Amanda says, pulling her hair back into its ponytail… and seeing three small bites on her neck that matched Finn's teeth and looking at him, Finn smiling.

"Hey, I wanted to make it look legitimate." Finn says as the BBC recording of _Get It On_ by T. Rex started to play.

"Well if it did, he's probably gonna end up hassling every couple he finds today and telling them that their love is wrong… whoever his kid is with, I was with someone worse." Amanda says, Finn remembering when Amanda told him about her past relationship with Randy.

Finn could tell right now that Amanda was thinking about it and lightly rested his right hand on her back, that stormy look appearing in his friend's eyes.

"It's okay… that kind of madness won't happen again, I promise." Finn says, taking Amanda's right hand into his left one and lightly stroking it with the back of his thumb.

The two hugged for a few minutes, Amanda's small body relaxing in Finn's muscular arms as he pressed his lips to her forehead in a comforting kiss.

Heading upstairs after letting go, Amanda set out a sleeveless belted romper that had a blue tie dye print on it and checked her phone as Finn started getting ready for the day, Amanda seeing multiple texts from Dean, Seth and Roman.

' _Heard about the chaos, you two okay?!'_

' _Is that lunatic who threatened you dead?!'_

' _I've explicitly stated that the NXT roster needs more security! What the hell is going on nowadays?!'_

Amanda set her phone down and felt Finn's arms wrap around her, one around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

She didn't normally ignore her surrogate brothers… but the former members of The Shield sometimes drove her crazy.


End file.
